The Ham Ham Valentines
by StaraLaura
Summary: Its Valentine's Day for the ham-hams! Ah, the romance. Ah, the secret crushes. And don't forget the sunflower seeds! So many couples and so little time! R&R please!


So this is all about the ham-hams and the disasters of Valentine's Day! Hope you and the lovebirds (Well, actually hamsters) in this enjoy!

**Important: No couples are made during this point. Please understand that. I do not own Hamtaro or any of its characters! Got that? Now just read and review!**

Chapter 1:

The Classic Couple

Hamtaro happily walked towards the clubhouse, directing his head in different ways to get a glimpse of a butterfly or two flying and landing on the flowers. It was a beautiful morning with the grass damp and the air cool, but calming to wake up hamsters of all kind. One particular flower caught Hamtaro's attention, as it lay right in front of the doorway to the underground clubhouse. Hamtaro looked at it and immediately plucked it out of the ground, making sure not to hurt the petals of the blue rose. Satisfied with his act, Hamtaro raced down to door and before going in, put the rose behind his back. He had this for a certain someone…

"Ham-ha, everyone!" Hamtaro yelled. The only ham-hams that were there were Bijou, Boss, Oxnard, Maxwell, Panda, Cappy, and Snoozer.

"Where is everyone?" Hamtaro asked, surprised at the less amount of hams. Boss shrugged and replied, "I don't know. They probably slept in! Those guys are slackers, they should learn something from me!"

Hamtaro grinned at Boss's confidence and ignored it.

"Vat is dat you 'ave behind your back?" Bijou asked, noticing Hamtaro arms behind his back.

"Uh, its nothing," Hamtaro quickly said. Bijou got up and tried to catch a glimpse of what Hamtaro had.

"Is dat a flower?" Bijou asked excitingly. "Is it for moi?"

She held out her paws, knowing that it would definitely be for her. Hamtaro smiled and said, "It's for Penelope and Pashmina for her sunflower seed pie. Wasn't that good?"

Bijou's smile of hope dropped and she sighed. Hamtaro was still smiling and looked like he was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah! That was the best sunflower seed pie ever!" Oxnard said. Bijou still didn't say anything and instead walked over to her seat and remained silent, disappointed with her head hung down.

"Heke?" Hamtaro tilted his head to the side at Bijou's disappointed at strange behavior, but didn't have much time to think about this when Pashmina and Penelope entered the room. All ham-hams in the room turned their attention to two hamsters whose arms were full of ribbons and glitter.

"Hi, everybody!" Pashmina cheered.

"Ookwee!" Penelope greeted (Or that's what the ham-hams thought).

"Hi, Pashmina! Hi, Penelope!" Hamtaro greeted. He held out the blue rose and said, "Thank-Q for the sunflower seed pie. It was so yummy!"

Pashmina giggled, but stopped at Bijou's glare and timidly took the rose in her paw.

"What do you have there?" Panda asked the two hamsters who had their paws full of different crafts and supplies.

"Ookwee, ookyoo, ookyoo!" Penelope squeaked happily. Everyone turned to Pashmina in a confused state as she translated, "Well, she said that we're doing this for Valentine's Day. We want to decorate the clubhouse and-"

"A splendid idea, Pashmina."

"Aw, let her talk. She doesn't want to listen to a ham like you!"

"Be quiet, cowboy!"

"Who you calling a cowboy, you little four eyes?"

As usual, everyone tried through Dexter and Howdy's bickering and arguing, but no one could really get passed it until Boss grabbed the two hamsters' ears and tossed them onto their seats of the clubhouse.

"Go on," Boss urged Pashmina.

"We should have a Valentine's Day party! I heard June and Kylie talking about it!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"What's Valentine's Day?" every ham-ham asked except for Maxwell. Maxwell immediately pulled out his reference book and started to recite, "Valentine's Day is a holiday on the 14th of February. It usually is celebrated by giving a present to someone you favor."

"Heke? Favor?" Hamtaro asked.

Maxwell nodded and said, "You give someone you like a present."

Pashmina smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes dreamily and sighed. "Doesn't it sound so romantic?"

Bijou and Penelope nodded as the door opened once more.

"Ah, ham…ha?" Hamtaro stopped at his greeting to see a huge amount of boxes moving towards the ham-hams, each cubed cardboard float closer and closer to them.

"Like, why did you guys make me carry all of this stuff?" a voice complained from behind the boxes.

"Oh, hush, Sandy. You are such a whiner," Pashmina scolded. Sandy tossed all of the boxes on the table and collapsed onto her chair.

"Where's Stan?" Cappy asked.

"He's-"

Pashmina quickly covered Sandy's mouth before the tiger striped ham could say any more. She smiled at the others and replied, "It's a secret, right?"

Pashmina elbowed Sandy in the ribs as she let her grip on Sandy's mouth go. Sandy rubbed her jaw and agreed, "Yeah it's a secret. But, I don't even know what it is because, like, Pashmina won't even tell me. And she like, relied on Stan instead of me!"

All heads turned to Pashmina curiously as Pashmina grinned. "Only Penelope and me know!"

"Why only you guys? You can tell us," Boss said, trying to persuade her to tell them. Pashmina pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key as Penelope copied.

"Nope. I've only told Penelope! Just wait, everyone!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked. Bijou sighed and pressed her hands to her chin.

"Vat can vee do zhen? I am so bored," Bijou complained.

"Hey! How about we do this Valentine's Day thing that Maxwell was talking about?" Hamtaro suggested. Everyone quickly nodded as Boss turned to his head to the side.

"What exactly do you do on Valentine's Day?" Boss asked as he crossed his arms. Howdy started to fall onto the floor and cackled.

"You don't know what to do?! Poor, Boss. Being left behind the normal world!" Howdy screeched. Boss grabbed his ear and yelled, "Oh, yeah? What exactly is it?"

"Didn't you hear anything what Maxwell said?" Dexter asked.

"Do I look like I can remember what Maxwell said?" Boss said as he showed Dexter a fist.

Maxwell's vein bulged out of his head as he growled, "You just give some kind of present to someone!"  
"Yeah! Ya'll present a present to me!" Howdy yelled and laughed.

"Oh! So you think that you're funny, do you!" Boss ran over to Howdy as he started to beat him up, punching his nose in a scramble to kick the other hamster.

"That's right! Knock Howdy's funny bone into place, Boss. It's been out of joint for a long time now," Dexter said as Howdy managed to find his way out of the dust, gasping as he rubbed his head. Boss was panting as he grinded his teeth together.

"Geez, Boss. Did you really have to go kill Howdy?" Oxnard asked boldly, but Boss didn't reply. Pashmina sighed and Penelope looked up.

"Ookwee?"

Pashmina smiled and whispered something in Penelope's ear. The pink scarfed hamster turned to the ham-hams and announced, "Well, Penelope and I are going to decorate for Valentine's Day! Let's have a party!"

"Woo hoo! I love parties! Let's set up right now!" Hamtaro exclaimed as he hopped down from his chair. Everyone else agreed and started to pick up a streamer and hang them up on the walls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Badda badda. Badda badda. _Stan's little hamster feet were thumping along the grass as he panted and gasped for breath. He couldn't believe that he was doing this! How could Pashmina trick him like this? All he was doing it for was a hug from the pink scarfed ham-ham and that wasn't even that great.

"I should deserve a kiss," Stan huffed. Finally, he reached his destination and skidded to a stop as he took in the massive pink pig in front of him. As he predicted, there was a hamster who had a guitar in his arms and a dark brown Mohawk sitting calmly on the pig's back. Stan sighed and yelled, "Yo, Jingle! Down here!"

"As the winds blow and wind through the path, I can feel of nature's wrath," Jingle sang as he strummed his guitar. His pig, Herbert, closed his eyes as he listened to the song. Stan crossed his arms in frustration as he called again, "Hey! You! Come down here, ham-dude!"

Jingle cocked his head in Stan's direction and swiftly slid off of his pink friend. He smiled as he greeted, "Welcome, Stan. What brings you here, my man?"

"Could you stop doing that?" Stan asked bitterly.

"No one can flow if they don't glow. I talk in rhymes to heal my soul," Jingle explained. Stan sighed and muttered, "You're the only who's killing my soul."

"So what brings you here?" Jingle asked and Stan, relieved of the rhymes, said, "There's a Valentine's party at the clubhouse and I need you to do something for me."

Stan whispered his plan to Jingle and the musical hamster grinned as he listened to it.

"All right. I'll do it with all of my might," Jingle said as he strolled off. Stan ran his fingers through his fur as his brain throbbed from the poetry.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan opened the door to the clubhouse and his mouth fell open at what he saw. Banners were hanging from one of the room to the other while bright, colorful streamers criss-crossed with them. Every ham-ham was lying down on the ground scribbling crayons, markers, and glitter on the paper. Stan tilted his head to the side in confusion as he asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Everyone perked their heads up as Hamtaro explained, "Since Valentine's Day is coming up, we decided to have a party and make pictures of hearts and hang them up on our walls. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah…um, cool," Stan choked out, trying not to fall over laughing. Hamtaro smiled and went back to his picture as Pashmina and Penelope ran up to Stan.

"Ookwee?" Penelope asked. Stan just looked at her in awe as Pashmina translated, "She asked if you asked him."

Stan gave a wink and gave a thumbs up and whispered back, "Yeah, sure, baby. Now where's my kiss?"  
Pashmina sighed and confirmed, "It's a hug, Stan."

And with that, Pashmina gave him a good squeeze and turned away to work with the others. Stan frowned and muttered, "That was so cheap…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I think that's good," Boss said as he rubbed his paws together. The others nodded their heads in agreement and Oxnard said, "It reminds me of sunflower seeds."

"That's because you drew a sunflower seed," Dexter reminded. Oxnard laughed and said, "Of course! That must be the reason!"

"So vat do vee do now?" Bijou asked. The other hams just shrugged as Maxwell cleared his voice and he said, "Well, Valentine's Day is in about five days. I suggest that we start to work on our Valentine's Day gifts."

"What kind?"

"Oh, cards and treats. Anything of the sort," Maxwell replied.

"Hey! I'm going to get started right now!" Panda said as he ran off. Soon, all of the others started to run off as Pashmina bit her nail in excitement. She whispered to Penelope, "Bijou is going to have the best Valentine's Day of her life!"

"Ookwee?"

"Oh, I'm sure that Jingle couldn't slip up. Don't worry, he'll get it right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bijou! What do you think of this one?"

Hamtaro showed Bijou a huge, yellow sunflower that he could barely get a grip on because the stem was so large for his paws. Bijou giggled as she picked a lighter one and said, "Dat looks amazing, 'Amtaro. I zhink dat vee 'ave enough flowers."

Now, Hamtaro was trying to balance a daisy on his nose while saying, "Let's get back to the clubhouse. I can't wait for Valentine's Day!"

Bijou nodded, blushing at the thought of Valentine's Day with herself and Hamtaro. The two hamsters strode back to the clubhouse without a care in the world as Jingle showed up.

"Hey, Jingle! Long time, no see!" Hamtaro greeted. Bijou nodded a 'hello' as Jingle cleared his voice.

"Ahem, Hamtaro. I have a message for you," Jingle said.

"Heke? What is it?" Hamtaro asked eagerly. Bijou couldn't help but say, "Who is it from?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, so here is a message a new," Jingle said, trying his best to rhyme. Hamtaro and Bijou nodded as Jingle strummed his guitar.

"Oh, Hamtaro, how your eyes sparkle in the sunlight,

How you'll save us from the dangers of the night,

In this game of love, I'm entirely new

I just want to tell that I love you."

Everything froze for a moment at Jingle's poem as Bijou asked excitingly, "Who is it from?"

Bijou could tell it was her! It was her and Pashmina did this for her! Her heart raced and her head span as Jingle thought for a while. _I owe Pazhmina one, _she thought happily.

"Um, I don't think that I can remember. I think that it was Pashmina or what's her name," Jingle said as he strode off.

Bijou's heart cracked it two and was smashed to pieces at Jingle's answer. She started to feel her eyes wet and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her fur. She started to sob and hiccup as Hamtaro squeaked, "Heke? Pashmina?"

Bijou couldn't help it. She took off running, her heart screaming for something to go right for her and left Hamtaro in the dust. The orange and white hamster cocked his head to the right, trying to understand what was actually happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ookwee?"

Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy were sitting at their usual seats at the clubhouse, chatting away about their French friend.

"I'm sure that she'll come around. Give her another ten minutes. Nothing bad happens to her when Hamtaro is around her," Pashmina assured to the little hamster when Hamtaro burst through the door. His eyes were wide in horror and sweat drops fell onto his nose.

"Geez, ever heard of knocking?" Boss sneered.

"What happened, Hamtaro?" Oxnard asked.

"Jingle… poem..." Hamtaro panted as his voice trailed off.

"Wait, what?" Boss questioned. Hamtaro pointed a small hamster finger to the door and said, "There was Jingle. And then a poem… Love poem…Bijou!"

With the last word, Hamtaro took off the other way sprinting down the tunnel that led to the outside. The ham-hams looked at each other in curiosity as the room fell silent.

"What was that about?" Howdy thought aloud.

"That's what I want to know," Dexter agreed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, hams? Let's follow him!" Boss exclaimed and led the ham-hams out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bijou led herself under the giant apple tree by Maria's mansion. She could feel her hands and feet aching from so much running, but what hurt what more was her heart stuck in her throat, crumbling to pieces, but it wouldn't fall down where it would heal her. Her eyes were on fire, stinging the sapphire color and lighting her eyelashes from the tear droplets that remained as more and more saltwater gushed down her cheeks. Bijou uselessly rubbed at the water, trying to get most of the water off only to find that more droplets stained her fur. Her ribbons were horribly out of place and her pigtails were messed up as she looked into the sky. It was a perfect shade of blue with a few clouds above the tree, moving at a slow pace. Soon, Bijou could feel sadness turn to rage. How could this day be so perfect for others? How could the sky mock her with its happiness and glee with a soft, gentle breeze that ran through her hands every once in a while? To think that other hamsters were busily going about their business when she was suffering like this. Bijou spat, something that a civilized, refined hamster would do and felt her paws curl into fists as she thought of Valentine's Day.

It was a waste of time to think of the holiday. Since when do dreams come true? Since when does true love show up? Bijou realized that she wasn't the princess. She wasn't in a fairytale that in the end she would live happily ever after by riding with the prince of her dreams on a white horse. The reality smacked her clean across the face when she finally felt what Pashmina and Sandy felt. Usually, when the ham-hams were playing a game, Bijou would be the princess or the one that had to be rescued while Pashmina was the servant and Sandy was the villain. She was the one who was pampered and spoiled while everyone broke their backs trying to help her. Bijou started to weep as she found out what it was like to be average. She wasn't so perfect. She had so many flaws. Everyone had told her that she was gorgeous and nobody could see any bad side of the white hamster, but they were all _lies. _ How could she be so blind?

_True love. As if. It only exists in the movies, _Bijou thought as she looked up from her sobbing. Funny, she could have sworn that a hamster was walking up to her and it was strangely familiar. It was a blur of orange and white and it called, "Bijou! Bijou, please listen!"

Bijou smiled to herself. This was all a dream. It couldn't be him to help her out in her time of need. Soon enough, Bijou was giggling and then laughing as she thought of the reality. But, it didn't last long when the orange and white blur ran up.

He didn't look like an orange and white blur anymore. His features were clear and close as Bijou stood up to gaze upon him. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled and sadly smiled at her and a violent wave of shock vibrated Bijou's joints as she locked her sapphire eyes with his indigo, the very same color that Bijou had fallen in love with.

Hamtaro held out his paw and held Bijou's paw. Reluctantly, Bijou pulled it away and turned her back to him, hearing a sad sigh as she did.

"I'm really, really, really, sorry for what I did," Hamtaro began. Bijou remained in the same position. He sighed another time and continued, "I was an idiot, right? Not to see what was in front of me the whole time."

Silence.

"Bijou." That's all he said. That was all he said before he grabbed Bijou's shoulders and locked his lips with hers.

Bijou widened her eyes in shock, but slowly closed them as she kissed back. This is what she would have given up on? Bijou regretted her harsh thoughts before and started to whip back into reality.

Oh, she loved reality now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eww! That's sick!" Cappy cried. Pashmina shielded Penelope's eyes at the two hamsters kissing didn't stop for a minute.

"Oh, I think it's so romantic!" Pashmina giggled.

"I'm going home," Boss muttered and retired to the clubhouse. The others slowly followed, but Pashmina and Stan.

"I'm never relying on Jingle to send a love message again," Pashmina said.

"He never remembers the names anyway! What did you expect?!" Stan said as he crossed his arms. Pashmina giggled as they two hamsters left.

Hamtaro and Bijou finally broke apart as Hamtaro whispered, "Happy early Valentine's Day."

Bijou laughed and the two walked back to the clubhouse paw in paw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? There are going to be more chapters, so keep reading.


End file.
